Nekoken
by salviohexia
Summary: Su contraparte humana no era tan valiente ni inteligente como él, por eso, como de costumbre, tenía que salir a rescatarlo. Serie de one-shots.


**Día caluroso**

─Oye Ranma, pareces muy ocupado con tu entrenamiento, pero como estoy entretenida con este cerdo no puedo ir, no puedo realizar el favor que me pidieron a mí, no a ti ─Ranma hablaba entre dientes para sí mismo.

Ese día era especialmente caluroso, según las noticias de la TV y los periódicos, estaban a treinta grados Celsius, pero la sensación térmica elevaba el calor considerablemente. Justo ese día, Kasumi había decidido que tenían que ir al mercado a comprar los víveres de la semana. La mayor de las hermanas Tendo podía ser dulce, pero eso no la hacía estúpida, claro que ella no iba a salir con un clima tan terrible, por supuesto que no, hizo lo que todo hermano mayor que se respete haría: mandar al menor. La compra de comestibles había caído sobre los hombros de Akane, que ni tarda ni perezosa se lavó las manos, argumentando que la semana pasada había sido la responsabilidad de Ranma, pero ella lo había cubierto. Una total mentira. Lo había acompañado que era muy distinto.

Ranma usó una de sus manos a modo de visera para cubrirse del sol. _Boba Akane_. Si él terminaba por elegir alguna verdura que no estuviera en su punto, o una fruta amarga, él haría como si nada. Es más, cómo no, le devolvería a Akane la moneda, les diría a todos que ni siquiera había sido su turno de ir.

La tienda de comestibles ya era visible. Alcanzaba a distinguir la figura de una anciana que revisaba los artículos que el comerciante tenía acomodados en el exterior, bajo la sombra de una acartonada lona.

Una jauría callejera pasó corriendo a su lado, él no le dio importancia, sí se preguntó de dónde los animales sacaban la energía con ese calor infernal, pero siguió su camino.

Iba a vengarse. Ya veía todo con claridad. Aprovecharía para comprarse el helado más grande posible ─para su billetera─. Cuando volviera a casa a Akane no le quedaría de otra más que quedarse mirando, el plan perfecto, se vengaba con su prometida y de paso molestaba a Ryoga, que tan cómodamente disfrutaba de las caricias de Akane. _La venganza, y el helado, es un plato que se sirve frío_.

Se sintió un poco mejor cuando estuvo bajo la sombra de la tienda. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacó la lista de compras, dispuesto a empezar rápido para irse pronto.

La jauría de callejeros hizo aparición nuevamente, los perros corrían desaforados, desgañitándose las gargantas con fieros ladridos. Ranma no tuvo ni tiempo de leer lo que le habían encargado, cuando le saltaron al pecho dos gatos gordos, haciéndolo caer con un ruido sordo al piso a la vez que le sacaban el aire de los pulmones.

Ranma quiso gritar, estaba aterrado, mas le era imposible pronunciar cualquier sonido.

Gatos. Siempre gatos.

Ranma se levantó de un brinco, echando la retirada a toda prisa. Pero los gatos, probablemente acostumbrados a su dueño, se aferraban a él con las garras, como pidiéndole que los protegiera de los canes que los perseguían.

Ranma no tenía tiempo para ayudar a un par de felinos desgraciados, lo único que quería era escapar de ellos. Al contrario de los perros, que avanzaban con rapidez para atraparlos.

Salió del sueño repentinamente. Los sentidos le alertaron que no estaba solo. Un par de gatos iba sobre su espalda, cinco perros ladraban metros atrás. Entendió todo. Su contraparte humana no era del todo valiente en esos casos, por eso él tenía que salir a rescatarlo.

Ranma paró en seco. Los gatos que lo acompañaban saltaron a un lado. Compartieron una mirada de entendimiento. Ranma les maulló, instando a que se fueran. Él era el gato más grande y fuerte, se encargaría de los perros.

Soltó un maullido feroz, casi un rugido. Mostró peligroso las garras a sus enemigos. Los perros no se intimidaron, lanzándose contra él en afán de morderlo. Sin embargo, Ranma era más ágil, saltó directo con el que identificó como el líder de la jauría y atacó. Ni siquiera fue un ataque fuerte, apenas alcanzó a rozarle una de las patas traseras al perro, pero eso fue suficiente para que él y su grupo salieran corriendo.

Ranma, con el pelo erizado y la espalda arqueada, miró en la dirección por la que se habían ido, esperando que no regresaran más. Cuando estuvo satisfecho relajó la postura y se marchó.

Él ciertamente se consideraba más listo que su contraparte humana. No sólo porque el humano no era sincero con Su Compañera, sino porque al humano se le ocurría salir de casa en los momentos más inadecuados. Ese día, por ejemplo, estaba tan caliente que ya tenía las patas delanteras lastimadas. Ya se había detenido a curarse un par de veces, pero lamerse las patas no aliviaba su dolor.

Se alegró al encontrarse de nuevo en casa. De un salto llegó a la orilla de la barda que protegía la propiedad. Caminó lentamente, aprovechando que tenía la oportunidad de estirar las patas. El humano caminaba en dos, no era lo mismo.

Primero la olió. Su Compañera. Ronroneó alegre. Una fragancia deliciosa, si por Ranma fuera se quedaría todo el día aspirándola. El humano no era tan receptivo, pero detectaba el aroma de Su Compañera a menor escala y aún así le encantaba. Después la vio. Su Compañera estaba acostada pecho arriba, tenía las patas traseras sobre la mesa de comida, las patas delanteras una la usaba para cubrirse el rostro, la otra…

La otra descansaba sobre su pecho, dónde Cerdo dormía plácidamente.

Ranma se erizó. Gruñó disgustado. ¿Qué hacía Cerdo ahí? Cerdo era insoportable, siempre tratando de robarle la atención de Su Compañera. El humano era amigo de Cerdo, o algo así como amigos, pero él no lo aguantaba. Tendría que deshacerse de él inmediatamente.

Ranma brincó desde lo alto de la barda hasta un lado del estanque. Luego se abalanzó sobre Su Compañera para que ella se diera cuenta de su llegada, derribando a Cerdo en el proceso.

Cerdo empezó a lloriquear, nada nuevo en él.

Él no tenía tiempo para eso. Estaba encima de Su Compañera, la mantenía en su lugar uniendo las patas delanteras de ambos.

─¡Ranma! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que ella decía, se podía imaginar que algo bueno, si es que el calor de su cuerpo y las feromonas que soltaba eran señales válidas.

Ranma ronroneó alegre.

─¡Ranma, bájate en este instante!

Ojalá su contraparte humana fuera menos cobarde. De ser así, él y Su Compañera podrían estar siempre tan unidos. Pero no, él tenía que ayudarlo como de costumbre.

Ahora que estaban a tan poca distancia, la dulce fragancia de Su Compañera lo invadió de lleno. Finalmente podía apreciarla como era debido. Ranma, aún ronroneando, bajó la cabeza hasta el cuello de Su Compañera, justo donde corría la vena yugular, e inhaló profundamente.

Su Compañera lanzó un maullido de lo más peculiar. Él no lo había escuchado antes, mas lo reconoció enseguida. Su Compañera estaba sumisa y aceptante hacia él. Para comprobar su teoría, Ranma restregó el rostro contra el cuello de Su Compañera, ella volvió a emitir ese sonido, quizás un poco más fuerte.

─Idiota, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ─Su Compañera sonaba un tanto sofocada─. Déjame en paz, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Estaba tan cómodo, que los ojos se le hicieron pesados. Iba a echarse a dormir una siesta, seguro de que él y Su Compañera se protegerían mutuamente. Cerdo, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Aunque era muy pequeño, golpeó a Ranma en el costado con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer de lado. Cerdo se interpuso entre él y Su Compañera, que se enderezó de inmediato.

─No vayas a lastimar a P-chan, es más pequeño que tú, no seas injusto.

Su Compañera, al igual que el humano, era amiga de Cerdo, ya fuera como Cerdo-Cerdo o Cerdo-Humano. Ranma no entendía el lenguaje de las personas que Su Compañera y los demás hablaban tan bien, pero captaba perfectamente los sonidos. Su Compañera estaba preocupada, seguro que no quería que dañara a Cerdo. Aunque no sólo por eso lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil, Cerdo los había interrumpido cuando estaban tan a gusto. Midiendo su fuerza, Ranma lo mandó a volar con su garra izquierda, haciendo que Cerdo saliera con dirección al agua del jardín. Bufó con sorna. Lo había hecho por su bien, para refrescarlo de tanto calor.

Su Compañera iba a salir a ayudar a Cerdo, pero él lo evitó frotando el lomo contra las patas traseras de ella, invitándola a que se quedara con él. Su Compañera comprobó con la vista que Cerdo estaba bien, justo salía del pequeño estanque agitándose para secarse, entonces bajó la vista para observar a Ranma.

─Ya es hora de que descanses.

Orgulloso de que había triunfado, Ranma observó a Su Compañera tomar la posición que guardaba sólo para él, para ayudarlo a dormir mejor. Cuando Su Compañera estuvo lista, Ranma saltó a sus patas traseras recogidas y se acomodó, ronroneando alto para que ella no tuviera dudas de lo contento que estaba a su lado.

─Gato tonto ─ella también sonaba contenta─, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Sintiendo una suave caricia sobre su lomo, Ranma se echó a dormir.

Kasumi se asomó al cuarto de estar después de que se calmó el relajo que Akane y Ranma habían causado. Sonrió enternecida cuando vio a Akane sentada sobre sus piernas, y a Ranma sobre su regazo. Akane acariciaba la espalda de Ranma, aunque éste ya estuviera dormido, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar a P-chan, que parecía bastante agitado.

Una cálida brisa se adentró por las puertas corredizas que estaban abiertas de par en par. Kasumi agradeció internamente a su casa por brindarles protección contra un clima tan severo. Le dedicó una última mirada dulce a su hermana y volvió a la cocina. Que los novios se disfrutaran un momento antes de que Akane tuviera que salir, y es que ella todavía no le traía las compras de la semana.

 **Fin**

* * *

Estas historias estarán basadas en "Neko Ranma" de shalliin. Los fanfics de shalliin tienen detalles que no me terminaron de gustar, pero la idea en general me pareció perfecta, así que quiero intentar algo parecido a mi estilo. Les dejo la liga por si quieren leer también, les advierto que tiene bashing a otros personajes y un incómodo capitul (o quizás no es incómodo para ti, yo qué sé). Ah, están en inglés.

[www].[mediaminer].[o r g]/fanfic/view_st.[php]?id=58906&[submit=View]


End file.
